Choices Faced Through Blind Decisions
by qtmelnee
Summary: 1918 Chicago. Edward and Bella are 17 and best friends for 10 yrs. Bella turns Edward down but he stays persistant. When a mysterious new commer enters the picture will Bella change her mind about Edward or fall for Jacob Black? EPOV.
1. Chapter 1: The Great War

**Hey ya'll! This is my first fanfic so be kind, be brutal, be whatever, just be yourself. Let me no what you think, HONESTLY! You don't have 2 like it, but I would like it if u liked it though. :-D Enjoy!**

**-qtmelnee**

**DISCLAIMER- I own jack squat… in other words I don't own the characters and stuff… like that**

****

EPOV

_**Ch. 1 The Great War**_

_**  
Setting: Chicago, Illinois, September 16, 1918**_

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked mad and confused.

"I mean I'm doing my part for our country, Edward. I enlisted yesterday. I'm leaving for New York to start basic training in about a week, and then I'll be deployed. That's how the U.S. Army Nurse Corps works. You should be happy though, it will be easier for you to cope with me gone." Her face was serious. How could she be serious? She wanted nothing to do with the Great War, not only that, but we're only seventeen.

"How did you manage to get in Isabella Marie Swan?" I almost yelled my question at her. "You only, just turned seventeen but three days ago!" I was fuming, did she really think leaving was going to help either of us cope with my lack of self control the other day when I almost kissed her?

"I lied to the recruiter," she was looking down at her feet, her shoulders slumped forward and she held her hands in front of her in shame. Bella never lied, what I did must have really upset her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, opening my arms to comfort her, but she just turned her back to me and started crying.

I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do next, and put my arms down to feel less like an idiot. Then, suddenly, she turned around and wrapped her arms around me, so that her head was nestled between my chin and shoulder, and let out a sob. I patted her back and rested my head on her dark brown hair.

I had known Bella since we were about seven, she was my best friend, but, selfishly, I wanted more. I couldn't help but feel something towards her. A decade… it didn't seem that long ago we were running circles around our parents in this very park.

"Edward, I love you, you're my best friend, my brother, but nothing more than that. I have to go, what other choice do I have?"

"Stay with me please," I whispered. "You can learn to love me as more than that Bella, and you know it."

"That's just the problem Edward, I have tried and I fail miserably every time because it feels so wrong," She broke our embrace to look me in the eyes. "It hurts that I can't give you what you want, but I can't and I'm so sorry for that. But know that I do love you. Goodbye Edward," and with that she kissed me on the cheek and left. I stood there and hesitated for a few moments.

"Wait! Bella!" I yelled, hoping she would stop. She didn't. "Bella! Please just wait!" I ran after her. I caught up to her easily and grabbed hold of her wrist gently and stepped in front of her to look her in the face.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at me and blushed, looking down sideways from my gaze. How easily embarrassed she would get. At this I smiled; silly Bella. She looked at me again, and if looks could kill... I would surely be dead.

"What is it Edward Anthony Mason," She said in a dead voice glaring at me for my accidental smile and jerking away from my grasp.

"Bella, please forgive me. You don't ever have to see me again if you don't want to," I paused looking at my feet. "But please," I whispered. "Please don't leave. At least wait until you're eighteen. If not for me, then do it for your father. He needs you Bella and you know it." There was a long silence.

"I know," She whispered sighed. And with that she walked around me and headed for home.

I watched her leave and wondered if I would see her again before she left, _if_ she left I reminded myself. I walked in the opposite direction for one last stroll around the park. I could head for home but I would have to follow her and I knew she didn't want my company at this point in time. The park was almost deserted, except for a few loving couples.

It was suppertime and I was going to be late again, mother was not going to be happy, and I was sure to get a scolding, but I didn't care. The sun was setting and the warmth felt so good on my skin.

I sighed; summer was my favorite time of year, especially when there was only a gentle breeze. Like all good things it was coming to an end. Only a few more days and it would officially be fall.

* * *

I sat on a bench thinking for a while. I should probably be heading for home, it was getting darker, but Bella was most likely at my house talking to my mother in confidence. It would be rather uncomfortable for me there until she left.

It had been like that since Bella's mother, Rene, died nine years ago. Only a year after they moved into a house neighboring us.

Mother treated Bella like the daughter she had never gotten and I expect she wanted her as a daughter but that wasn't possible now. Now that Bella wanted nothing to do with me.

I sorely desired to marry Bella more than anything else, and _that_ I was sure of. Mr. Swan was sure to approve, he already saw me as a son and knew I would care for her better than any other young man could. She would be in the best hands imaginable.

I rested my arms on my knees and slumped forward putting my head into my hands. I stayed in that position for a while before finally pushing myself up and walking towards home.

I walked past the place were Bella had left me to head home. About thirty yards past that point, she was sitting on a bench looking at me like she had been waiting.

"I couldn't just walk home without an escort," she said standing up. "With my luck I'd trip over my own feet and have to go to the hospital. I couldn't do that to Father now could I?" With that she smiled a breath taking smile at me.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiven

**Check it out Ch 2!! It really didn't take me all that long… Hope u enjoy it. I'm open to criticism, so please criticize!! I'm open to praise too… just saying. :-D**

**-qtmelnee**

**DISCLAIMER-Again, I own nothing sadly. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. (Who, btw, ROCKS!)**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2 Forgiven

_**Date: (Still) Sept. 16, 1918**_

I stood there, somewhat unsure of what to do next. I smiled at her in silence as she came over to my side and slid her arm around mine to have a better hold on my hand as we started walking. This gesture took me by surprise and was completely new to me.

Never had Bella been so quick to forgive me. Had she forgiven me? Was this her way of putting everything behind her and moving on into the future? Did that mean she was open to try and love me the way I loved her?

_Stop it_, I thought. _Don't get too carried away, she simply needs an escort home. No need to get overly excited only to be disappointed in the end._

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, a pout on her face.

"Are you not talking to me Edward?" She queried.

"No," I replied simply. "I'm still talking to you."

"Then why do you feel so ridged and stiff? Does this bother you?" She asked holding up our entangled hands.

"No, it doesn't bother me. It just… feels right." I told her meeting her gaze when I paused, then squeezing her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned toward me letting go of my hand. She looked ashamed.

"Edward that was not my reason for holding your hand, I'm sorry to have mislead you that was very wrong of me."

"I don't mind being misled. But if I may be so bold. May I ask for your reason?" I asked sincerely, never moving my eyes from her face. Her reply came with a sigh as she looked back up at me.

"I was only meaning to show you that I value our friendship Edward, nothing more."

"Please let me apologize then." I couldn't let her beat herself up for my misunderstanding.

"Why should you apologize? I was the one who…" But I put up my hand to protest.

"Bella, I must apologize for thinking more of your gesture than what was intended. I must also apologize for my rude behavior on your birthday. You don't have to forgive me for my second offence if you do not wish it, but this is my final apology for the incident for I know you do not want to speak, or hear of it, again." We stood there in silence for awhile. Bella's face appeared pensivewhilst shelooked down atthe hands sheheld in front of her. I watched as she twiddled her thumbsin thought. Then she looked up at me.

"We best be going, it is past supper time and we are sure to get scolded." With that we continued our walk home. When we reached her doorway and she turned to face me before entering.

"Edward, you are forgiven on all counts," She gave me a coy smile. Then she did something I never expected. Just as I was about to turn away and leave, she put her hands on either side of my face, stood on her tip toes, and gave me a swift kiss on the lips. Then she quickly turned and entered the house.

I couldn't move for I was rooted to that spot. My lips were still tingling from where hers met mine. I was shocked, but in a good way. This act of affection was something Bella had never done before. Yes, she had given me a kisses on the cheek, something my grandmother and aunts often did, but there was something different about this.

It didn't feel like one of those you gave family, it was more. _Oh Bella, _I thought. _Why do you do this to me? You do not wish to mislead me, though you did yet again. Why must I be tortured so? Everything about you draws me closer and yet you wish to push me away, to repel me. My sweet angel, my love, your attempts have no affect, for they only make me want you more. It is unfair that a woman should have such control over a man, but I do not care, I only wish to be with you._

I then decided I had been standing there much too long when Mr. Swan had come to the door. I blinked at him leaving my thoughts to focus on what he was saying.

"Young Mr. Mason, have you come to see Bella? She only just arrived home a short while ago. Was she not just with you?" He looked at me as if my dazed state had given him reason for concern.

"No sir," I paused thinking quickly. "And yes, I had accompanied her here. I only came to inform you that it was not your daughters fault for being late. I simply lost track of time. For that, I'm sorry, and must take full blame." I couldn't allow Bella to take the fall for my irresponsibility in getting her home on time.

"All is forgiven Mr. Mason, but you best be off, for I am sure your mother will do a good deal of scolding I will save my breath on it." He said with a smile and a wink. "Good day Mr. Mason." He bowed his head and closed the door.

I sighed. _Off to the wolves_, I thought.

As soon as I opened the door I spotted mother standing in front of the stairs with her armscrossed infront ofher chestwhile tapping her toe impatiently. Her bright green eyes, which I had inherited, were instantly full of rage at the sight of me.

"Edward Anthony Mason! Where have you been?" She yelled throwing her hands in the air with strong, pure anger, or was it frustration? Either way I was in for it.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't, oh well.

**Reviews would be great!! **

**Thanks!**

**-qtmelnee**


	3. Chapter 3: The Incident Flashback

**This chap is a flashback (of past events is mentioned in previous chapters).**

**P.S. DISCLAMER-I own Jack. it belongs to Stephenie Meyer... who ROCKS!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3 The Incident (Flashback)

_**Setting: Chicago Illinois Sept. 13, 1918**_

This was it. I, Edward Anthony Mason Jr., am going to tell Isabella Marie Swan how I feel about her.

Today is her seventeenth birthday. I'm currently standing in a small ball room in Bella's home where most of her guests were congregating. Others were in the lounge and some occupied the small den.

Bella and I are now the same age as my parents were when they married. But I do not wish for an immediate engagement, I simply wish to court her.

I am certain that my feelings for her will be reciprocated; she has shown a certain fondness toward me that one can only hope is love.

But I am concerned with what ifs. For example, what if I tell Bella my feelings and she does not feel the same? What if she slaps me silly for even thinking such a thing? What if she feels the same? Or, what if, she shares my feelings but her father does not approve.

Well that last one is ridiculous, Mr. Swan has known me for years and already thinks of me as a son so it wouldn't make much sense if he were to not approve.

I'm not one who dwells on such things normally, tend to stay rather calm and collected in my thoughts. By allowing my thoughts to fester on such matters, it only makes thinking all the more difficult. Especially when one is blinded by love.

Maybe I should confide in Emmett. _No_ my head contradicted at the very thought. _Emmett can't keep quiet, but Jasper…_

"That's it!" I said smiling, but also quite too loud. I could tell Jasper, he was the quiet one after all.

The crowded room full of Bella's birthday guests quieted and looked at me in curiosity for my loud outburst.

"The new painting," I said to the still gawking crowd, gesturing at a new addition to the collection on the fine golden walls. It was a small painting in a black frame of the park where Bella and I often went on strolls. "It's lovely isn't it?" I addressed the entire room and, with that, everyone went back to their conversations.

I sighed in relief. I was always good at thinking on my feet.

"What was that about?" A voice came from behind me, with a laugh. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Emmett.

Emmett is eighteen and over six feet tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He also had very wide shoulders and was extremely muscular. I've known Emmett since birth. He's an excellent boxer, I must say, and often participates in local matches when Rosalie is busy shopping with Alice and Bella.

Rosalie Hale is Emmett's fiancée, and is very commanding, which is why Emmett must sneak about when he participates in matches. She is also Jaspers' twin sister; they were soon to be eighteen. Like Emmett, I have known the Hale twins since infancy.

"I was testing to see if I could get everyone's attention while making a fool of myself. Did it work?" I said, sarcasm dripping with my every word.

Emmett stated saying "Actually…" answering with a smirk on his face, when I put my hand up to stop him.

"Don't answer that Emmett, for if you do you will only make yourself sound less of an intellect that you already appear." I said this while looking down at my feet. I let a fake sad smile to play across my face while shaking my head.

His reaction didn't surprise me in the least. His usual booming laughter filled the room, which had the same quieting effect on the room as my outburst did. He abruptly stopped and looked at the faces around the room only to burst into laughter again, this time the room joined in.

"Good recovery," I told him, letting the last of my laughter out and sighing.

When he finally calmed down, he put his hand on my shoulder with a little too much force. This had taken me by surprise and made my knees buckled a little, ultimately causing me to stumble.

"I do my best." He said snickering at my lack of balance.

"Your company is very entertaining Emmett." I said winking at him, "but not at all stimulating. So, that being said, where's Jasper?" I couldn't help but smirk when the smile left his face.

"Over there talking to the Miss Mary, where else?" He pointed to an almost deserted part of the room where Jasper was talking quietly with a petite girl with hazel-blue eyes, and hair so dark brown it could almost be called black.

This is Mary Alice Brandon, but she preferred to be called Alice.

She will soon be engaged to Jasper, that is, when he summons up enough courage to propose. She is a very out going young lady and has a tendency to get a little overly dramatic. Alice is also best friends with Bella and Rose.

"Must you call her Miss Mary? You know she despises the name, and it makes you seem like a pest." I said shaking my head, while thinking of Alice's usual response to being called Mary.

"_Mary,_ which is, after all, her _proper_ first name, and I am a proper gentle man." He said laughing again only this time the room had become so full of chatter it wasn't a disruption.

With that I simply left the preoccupied Emmett, and made my way towards Jasper and Alice.

Jasper and his sister looked very much a like; only his features are more masculine. They both had extremely blond hair, grey-blue eyes and long and slender builds.

"Miss Alice, may I have a word with Jasper?" I asked hoping I wasn't interrupting something of importance.

"Of course Edward, take him if you must, he is, after all, no use to me." She pointed her answer toward me but never took her playful eyes off of him. A loving smile played across her lips as he bowed his head replying with a shy smile and walked off with me through the crowd.

"Should we talk out in the garden?" I asked.

"Was it not you who wished to speak to me? Go where you please to speak. If it's a private matter the garden would be suitable." As he said this, he opened the outside door and gesturing to a small back yard and we entered the back garden.

It was a beautiful place filled with every flower and imaginable. Bella had taken the task of tending to the garden, having helped her mother while growing up.

"Jasper, I fear rejection, which, as you know, is something completely new to me." I took a deep breath before continuing. Jasper just looked at me calmly but with slight puzzlement in his eyes.

"I'm going to tell Bella how I feel about her today. I am confident that she will feel the same but I cannot be sure. I've known Bella for years but I can never tell what's going on in her mind like you and the others. Everything I think contradicts one another. Why is that?"

Jasper walked over to a bench next to a small tree with white blossoms. He seemed to be thinking but it didn't take him long before he replied.

"Love is a contradiction in itself." He said, looking down at his hands. "It can be a confusing emotion or state of being. No matter, it seems to me that you are baffled by love. As you said you intend to tell her today, regardless the outcome, I am certain you can handle it with pride." He stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder as he passed me to enter the house.

What Jasper said was true. Love is a complicated feeling. I found comfort in his words and felt more relaxed once in his presence.

I went back inside. I looked around the ballroom to see if I could spot Bella, and there she was, as beautiful as ever. Her brown hair was pinned up in curls. She wore a simple light blue dress, with small vertical black pinstripes, that just barely touched the floor. Her expression was jubilant, yet I could not understand why, she was only talking to Michael.

Michael Newton, how I despised him, he had no dignity or respect. He constantly flung himself at Bella, it was utterly disgusting. But you have to pity him because it is extremely obvious that she wanted nothing more than a simple friendship with him, if that. Yet, I still could not stop my anger from boiling over every I saw is pathetic excuse for a face.

She spotted me and waved me over her face glowing. I could feel her happiness radiating from her as I got closer to her. I could tell her now; all I have to do is get Michael to leave.

"Edward!" She exclaimed once I was within hearing distance. She excused herself from Michael and practically jumping into my arms as she embraced me with such enthusiasm. "I'm so glad to see you, we're finally both seventeen, it's the best isn't it?" Her face was filled with so much excitement I felt she was about to explode with joy.

"It's the very best age, love, happy seventeenth birthday." I said kissing her on the forehead then smiling down at her jubilant expression.

How could I ever doubt she wouldn't feel the same? I'm absolutely certain she must feel the same way now.

"Bella do you mind coming out to the garden with me? I have a surprise for you I think you might like."

"As long as it doesn't take too long father doesn't notice my absence or start the cake while I'm out. Actually let me tell Rose to not let him start till I return, it will only take a moment." With that she skipped off across the room to Jasper's twin Rosalie.

Rosalie was very beautiful and overly confident in her beauty. Most males were often caught staring at her, I was never one of them, she was too much like a sister and I've never had a fancy for blonds.

As soon as Bella left she was back and she grabbed my hand and yanked me through the crowded room out the back door and into the garden. Then she abruptly stopped in her next to her favorite flower, blue orchids, and turned to face me. Her hands were straight out in front of her with her palms up and eyes closed tightly like an eager five year old.

I reached in my pocked and pulled out the velvet box, which contained a silver chain necklace with a small emerald pendent, and placed it in her hands. She opened her eyes wide and gasped as she opened the box.

"Oh, Edward, it's so lovely! Help me put it on." She said as she pulled it out and handed it back to me. She placed one of her hands on the back of her neck just above where I latched the necklace.

She turned around eager as ever. "Edward its beaut…" that's when I cut her off placing my hands gently on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Before I could reach my lips to her she slapped me across the face. "Edward Anthony Mason, don't you ever do that again!" She yelled at me anger filling her face and tone.

I was in utter shock. How was this possible? What had I done? Didn't she feel the same, I thought she did. I just stood there my cheek sore from where her hand had met it. Ouch, it hurt worse now that I let it enter my thoughts. It only stopped me because I was startled.

After a moment of silence she calmed down and said, "I knew this was coming. Edward, if only you knew. I wish so much to stay friends but this, this I can't handle. Maybe we should…" She paused, her expression pained. "Maybe we should stay clear of each other for a while. I've got to go back inside now; Rose can only hold Father off for so long." With that she gave me a sad smile and quickly went back into the house leaving me standing there shocked.

I couldn't take it. I had to stay strong. I followed after her path back into the house quickly. I weaved my way through the crowded rooms back to the front door hardly noticing my surroundings. I briefly remember Jasper trying to stop me. The sound of guests singing happy birthday and a glimpse of her back as the glow from the cake illuminated her front.

I burst through the front door of my house just next door and ran up the stairs to my room. Nobody was home they were over at the party wishing HER a happy birthday.

This pain was unbearable, I wasn't expecting this. I was anticipating the opposite actually. To be overjoyed, so happy I could sing, but this, this hurt. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and squeezed until I could feel the pressure where it should be. I crumpled to the floor at the side of my bed, facing the window.

Had anyone ever survived such pain before? Was it possible to fill the hole in my chest? It hurt to even breathe. I started hyperventilating and rested my head on my knees and let out a sob. My chest writhing with pain as I took in another breath.

That's when I passed out from sudden exhaustion.

**

* * *

**

P.S. Michael Newton is Mike Newton. I know what you're thinking. 'Woo you changed the name! You, _**qtmelnee, **_**are full of _cleverosity_,' which is true. I am full of _cleverosity_, and _wisdomosity_ I might add. But don't be jealous its not you're fault, it's just something I was born with. :-D**


	4. Chapter 4: Dead Inside

**Hey ya'll,**

**(Disclaimer : So pretty much I own nothing.) **

**Sorry it took so long for the update been busy with school. It's my senior year and I've been keeping pretty busy. **

**Read & Review**

* * *

_**Ch. 4 Dead Inside**_

_**Setting: Chicago Illinois, Sept. 14 1918**_

I woke up and groaned. My entire body was stiff, my head was throbbing, and my eyes felt stung and sore as I opened them to the harsh light. I must have fallen asleep because the light entering my room from the window was a blaze of the morning sun. I pushed myself up off the uninviting hardwood floor and looked around.

How did I end up asleep on the floor? My bed was perfectly made up, so I must not have fallen out of it. I looked down at myself and I realized that was still in the clothes I wore to the party.

_The party._ Then it dawned on me, the place where my heart should be felt hallow like it had never been there begin with.

"Ouch," I mumbled, putting my hand to my chest and looking down like I was making sure it was still there.

I stumbled over to my desk stretching the stiffness that remained away. I pulled out some paper and my best writing pen from the old, third generation, ash desk, that my father had handed down to me.

I took my seat in front of the sturdy desk. Tapping my pen that I held loosely in my right hand on the blank paper. My left elbow was rested on the opposite side of the paper. My other hand held my head up allowing my gaze to fall into the blank nothingness of the page.

I didn't even know what I wanted to write. Who was I going to write to? To her?

I hate how I have to keep from thinking her name but the emptiness where my heart belonged felt tight. _Stop it_ I thought. _Just write._

_Bella,_

_The pain I'm feeing causes me much grief. I feel foolish for allowing myself to open my heart to such vulnerability. And what hurts the most isn't the fact that every breath I take causes the emptiness my chest to ache, but the fact that I hurt you as much as I hurt myself, if not more. _

_Bella, please understand the feelings I have for you are not simple. They are probably the most complex emotion I've felt in my entire life._

_I love you Bella, and I'm sorry you do not return my love as I wish you would, but please accept my apology for my rash actions at your party, for I sorely regret them now._

_-Edward_

I read my letter over and over, contemplating weather or not I should give it to her. Every time I read her name the agony I felt made me regret it.

I ripped the letter in half. Pushing myself away from my desk in frustration, I got up to lay face down on my bed. What am I going to do now?

* * *

**Realyshort chapter I know. I'll try hard toupdate soon. **

**Next chapter is from Bella's POV and takes place after their walk in the park. Reviews would rock.**

**-qtmelnee**

**(P.S. also note that I'm intentionally skipping around... that's whyeach chapter isdated! :-D )**


	5. Chapter 5: The Visitor

**Hey enjoy!**

**Otra ves, (that's Spanish for 'again') I own nothing Twilight related.**

_**Ch. 5 The Visitor**_

_**September 16, 1918**_

_**BPOV**_

I stepped inside hastily. I wasn't sure what brought me to kiss Edward, whatever it was thrilled me but scared me silly at the same time. My heart was palpitating with excitement. _Stop it, stop it, stop it! Put it out of your mind Bella!_

I walked forward rather quickly, blinded by my thoughts, when I ran into a solid obstacle, causing me to stumble backwards. I closed my eyes as my backside headed for the hard floor. Just then two strong hands grabbed my upper arms and pulled me forward towards their owner.

When I opened my eyes to look up at my rescuer breathlessly; all I could see was two handsome dark brown eyes boring into mine. "Are you okay?" The strangers deep voice asked as concern flashed in his eyes, but there was something more there that I couldn't quite explain.

He had short black hair and was probably and almost a foot taller than me. His skin was a beautiful dark olive color which flaunted his Italian heritage.

A little short of breath, I finally replied "Fine… thanks to you… Mister…?"

"Black. Jacob Black. Please do call me Jacob." His wide smile made my heart glow.

"Well, Mr. Jacob Black, thank you." I said smoothly, finally grasping onto some composure. It was then that I realized that I had both my hands on his firm chest and that he still had a gentle hold of my arms. We moved apart in a few awkward movements and broke our gaze for the first time.

"Aw, Bella, you're late." My father said in a disapproving manner while giving me a somewhat stern look as he entered the forayer. "Please show our guest to the sitting room."

"Yes sir. Mr. Black if you'll follow me." As I complied with what I was told, father walked towards the door, and I noticed Jacob hesitate behind me. I turned and to look at him but he simply smiled and gestured for me to continue.

"Really please do call me Jacob, Mr. Black is much too formal for a family friend." He said relaxing into the seat across from me.

"That may be, but what kind of lady would I be to be on a first name basis of someone I've only just met?" I asked coyly. "And a family friend you say? I have never met anyone with the last name Black prior to today."

"Aw, but you have. You may not remember me Isabella, but we were great friends in childhood. You may actually remember my sisters better than I, but I do recall an instance when I saved you from falling into the small lake not far from where we were born in the country." His face was filled with great amusement while he paused for a moment, as he recalled the instance. "You still don't remember?" He asked after a few moments in silence.

I shook my head. "I guess not. And do call me Bella." One would hope to remember such a handsome face even in childhood.

"What a shame, I do recall being extremely fond of you Bella. Your beauty has grown as much as you have over the last ten years. I see that you are still enchanting men with your beauty." He said smirking. What was he talking about? That's when I hit me. He must have seen me with Edward before I entered.

"First of all I do not know what you witnessed before I entered but you have absolutely no right to comment on my personal business." I stood up shaking in anger, my face turned bright red and my eyes welled up with tears. My temper was always connected to my tear ducts. "Second I take back what I said, MR. BLACK, you are to call me Miss Swan."

"Bella, I'm sorry I only meant…" He started quickly, regret and pleading apparent in his voice, two things I choose to ignore.

"That's Miss Swan, Mr. Black." I corrected, cutting him off sharply. "Why are you here?" I demanded

"I got a job as reporter and writer at a local paper and your father was kind enough to offer me room and board until I save up enough to find a suitable housing elsewhere." He said this while looking down at his hands that he held in his lap. When he looked up his face was apologetic and he looked me directly in the eyes. "Miss Swan, I am extremely sorry to have offended you. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to imply anything or comment on your relationships especially seeing as I know nothing of them and nothing of you for that matter."

I sighed while sitting back down. "Don't apologize; I only got defensive because you hit a sore spot with one of your comments. I'm rather confused with him at this point in time and your being here is making things much more complicated." I was looking down at my hands while I played with one of my fingers, nervously blushing.

"We've only just met yet Miss Swan." He said smiling looking up at me from under his eye lashes. My heart went soaring and I was afraid that it wouldn't stop. I quickly stood up and walked across the room to the door. Turning back I said.

"Dinner should be ready soon. I'll see you then Mr. Black. I hope Chicago is everything you expected and more." With that I quickly walked through the door back into the hall and up the stair to my room. As soon as the door closed behind me I swore I heard Jacob say _'It already is.'_

**Authors Note- PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! Sorry I had to make Jacob something other than Indian. I didn't want to have to incorporate the whole race dilemma for back in the day. So he's part Italian. So it's all good I hope.**

**Hope u enjoyed it.**

**Reviews would ROCK!!! So get too it. Let me no if u feel like I'm lacking any important element(s).**

**-qtmelnee**


	6. Chapter 6: Tea Pt 1

_Ch. 6 –Tea Pt. 1_

_  
Sept. 17, 1918  
_

_EPOV_

I'm absolutely livid! This afternoon I invited Bella over for tea after which we would take a stroll through the park. I was so looking forward to spending time with Bella especially after what happened last night before she went inside, but now nothing can make me feel better. After I arrived at the door step to make my invitation Mr. Swan suggested I invite their house guest Mr. Jacob Black.

Normally this wouldn't bother me but what Mr. Swan said after that did not make me eager to bring him along.

"I have a feeling the two will be engaged within the next month." Bella's father says smiling off into the distance. He pauses for a moment before looking at me and continuing. "Wouldn't that just be lovely?"

I squirm in my skin. "Erm… uh… I suppose." Trying hard to regain my composure I continue. "Well Mr. Swan I will be back around two this afternoon, thank you again." With that I shake his hand and quickly depart.

Mr. Swan has invited Mr. Black with hopes of marring off his daughter. I suppose that I haven't shown enough interest for his liking, though I'm sure that obliviousness must run in the family. Bella couldn't see my feelings for her just as her father can't see how much in love I am with his daughter.

I haven't met this Mr. Black, but I'm sure he is of the unruly sort. I am not wrong in my assumptions either because my first impression of him isn't kind either. Hours pass and I'm standing on Bella's door step yet again as she exits she jumps in my arms and hugs me tightly.

"Oh, Edward thank you for inviting us for tea, it's so very lovely of you and your family." She says as she pecks my cheek.

I smile. "It's my pleasure Bella." I turn to the man behind her in extreme effort to be gentlemanly, offering my hand and nodding in his direction. "Mr. Black I presume, very nice to meet you." He does not return my greeting only nods at me with tight eyes. I take my hand back relieved that I required to be cordial because of his outwardly rudeness. What have I done to him? It is he who is looking to capture the love of my Bella.

"We best be off," Bella said noticing the tension as Jacob Black and I glare at one another.

"Yes," both Mr. Black and I say in unison only to lengthen our glare. I offer my arm to Bella only to notice Jacob doing the same still glaring in my direction as Bella takes his arm she looks at me with apologetic eyes.

I sigh in frustration. What have I done to deserve this? I think as I walk towards my home followed by Bella and Jacob. This should be interesting.

**

* * *

**

Oy! I know right? It has defiantly been a while. I don't exactly know where this story is going, but I know what the plot is (kind of) and when it's going to happen (if that makes any sense at all). I hate having cliff hangers but I wanted you to have an update no matter how short. Sorry bout that. I'll try and update soon.

**It has been difficult to write lately mostly because I've been busy with cheer, applying to universities, and doing the explosive load of homework I get every night (not to mention that semester finals. Can you say stressful)! So, sadly reading and writing for fun have taken the back burner to all of that. I'm so glad that you are eager to know what is next, as am I, and that you look forward to my new chapters. I will try to update A.Q.A.P. (as quick at possible) whenever possible. :-D**

**Thanks for the understanding,**

**-qtmelnee**


	7. Chapter 7: Tea Pt 2

Hey ya'll, sorry it's been so long, I've been pretty busy with school and track, and the quick arrival of graduation. Plus it doesn't help that I forgot where I left off in the story… isn't that bad!?

Anyway here's pt. 2. I can't wait till this summer, I'm hoping to have CFTBD finished. More chapters are soon to come! :-D

Ch 7. Tea Pt. 2

Sept. 17, 1918

I swear I'm going to strangle Black! He's clanking his china and throwing glares at me whenever Bella isn't looking. Our conversation has been light, keeping mostly to the weather. Bella keeps smiling at him like he's some sort of foreign prince.

"The tea is cold." Black said, making a disgusted face as he set the cup down with another clink. "And bitter." He added snearing at me from across the table, _like you_, he was thinking. It was so easy to read him. His body language gave everything away. Bella reached for the cream, ignoring his rude comments. She was so easily fooled. My knuckles crack as a make a fist under the table while I attempt to keep a composed face.

"I apologize about the temperature," _it was hot when you put it in your cup twenty minutes ago_. "As for the bitterness, may I suggest sugar?" I said in a cool calm voice

"It is pointless, without the warmth of the tea the sugar won't dissolve." He pushed the cup away. Why must I have to put up with his insolence in my own home? Bella looked at the both of us as she quietly sipped her tea.

"Jacob are you finished?" she asked setting her cup down gently and dabbing at her lips before placing the napkin on the table ever so elegantly. A polite quizzical look was set on her flawless features as though she hadn't heard our conversation. But I couldn't be sure if she what she was referring to.

"Yes." He added kindly, turning on his charm. He sickened me. He was so kind to her, the one thing I couldn't be sure of was if he were faking it or if he really was fond of her.

"Well thank you so much for inviting Jacob and I to tea today Edward." Her smile coy and polite. We all stood Jacob and I glowered at each other as Bella bent to pick up the silverwear she had just knocked to the floor. _Clumsy Bella, _I thought, smiling at her as she stood blushing at me.

Then she looked over a Jacob expectantly like a mother sending thoughts of what she had taught her child in manners. "Thank you for the invitation Mr. Cullen." Was all he said. I nodded in acknowledgement to both their regards as I walked them to the door.

They were about to leave when Bella hesitated before she followed Jacob out the door. "Goodbye Edward," and with that she quickly gave me a peck on the lips and followed the dreadful Jacob Black down the steps.


End file.
